Louis Tully
"Who does your taxes...?" - ''Louis Tully; Ghostbusters'' Louis Tully lived down the hall from Dana Barrett, in an apartment building on Central Park West. Background Louis was a professional accountant whose interests included nutritional supplements and aerobic exercise. He also seemed to have a crush on his neighbor, Dana Barrett. In the second movie Louis and Janine had a fling. Ghostbusters During the events if the first film, Louis was hosting a party at the time the Terror dogs escaped and began to search for host bodies for Vinz Clortho (The Keymaster) and Zuul (The Gatekeeper). One of the terror dogs found its way into the party and chased down Louis until he was cornered the Tavern on the Green, after which the Terror Dog possessed him. Louis, now inhabited by Vinz Clortho, runs around Central Park harassing random people in search of Zuul, The Gatekeeper. He bumps into a coachman who gives him a hard time, growling at him as his eyes flared red. He later was picked up by the cops, who in turn dropped him off at the Firehouse. Following Mr. Peck's visit and the resulting explosion, Louis escaped, staggering around amidst the chaos in New York City in search of Zuul until finally finding The Gatekeeper in Dana Barrett's blown up apartment. They kiss passionately then head up to the rooftop where they consumate their demonic union, later transforming back into their natural Terror Dog forms. After the Ghostbusters battled Gozer, Louis was released from his possession as the Keymaster and returned to normal. ]] Ghostbusters II Louis reluctantly becomes the attorney for the Ghostbusters. Despite only being versed in Tax law, he won the case due to mitigating circumstances (and possibly regaining the Memories of Vinz Clortho except when his name was never Revealed to Louis. Although it's more likely that Peter and the boys simply told him what happened between the movies). Since the first movie he served as the Ghostbusters personal accountant and tax attourney, even going so far as to appear in one of the TV ads. At one point early in the movie, Louis catches Slimer eating his lunch an both run/fly away screaming. Towards the end, after staying with Janine at Peter's apartment's apartment, Oscar gets kidnapped. After Dana left to go to the Museum, Louis went to the Asylum to rescue the Ghostbusters. He goes back to the firehouse and with Janine's help get Egon's uniform and then leaves by foot with a proton pack on. Underestimating the weight of the equipment, Louis quickly becomes tired. He is saved by the timely arrival of a city bus that Slimer had commandeered, patching up their incident earlier. Shortly upon his arrival at the museum, Louis starts blasting the Slime Shell covering it as Vigo is weakening. Upon the defeat of Vigo the slime shield dissipates, and the crowd hails Louis as a hero even though he had little to do with the situation. Louis Tully for Animated Cartoons Ghostbusters: The Video Game Louis was not at work during the day The Rookie was hired. He had not been feeling well and left work early, leaving a note on his desk informing the others. If the work piling up on his desk is any indication, Louis has been sick for several days, at least. (This is just an excuse to though because the original actor, Rick Moranis, has retired and doesn't act anymore.) Trivia * The role of Louis Tully was originally given to John Candy, but he turned it down, and Rick Moranis accepted it. * In the Ghostbusters roleplaying game, Louis is apparently the head of the business end of "Ghostbusters International" the franchise with roleplayers sign up for. He is known to send player characters memos regarding the state of the franchise. He also prefers to be called "Lou." * It is unlikely at this point that Rick Moranis will resume the role of Louis. After his wife died in 1991 from liver cancer, Rick retired from show business to focus on raising his children and songwriting. He along with Sigourney Weaver did not reprise their roles in the 2009 Ghostbusters video game. * At one time Louis owns or owned a pet hamster, even reading it bedtime stories as practice for taking care of children one day. He tends to re-write fairy tales to include financial and tax matters. This practice appears to have paid off as little Oscar Barrett seemed pretty at ease with Louis. Category:Major character Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Ghostbusters II Characters